


attention and cheesecake

by iovesung



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, funny minho, pouty jisung, prank, soft, their so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung
Summary: minho makes a suprise for jisung but with a twist.read: minho pranks jisung over cheesecake
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	attention and cheesecake

_hhhh_ minho sat down on the couch with a sigh. jisung had been gone all morning and the only thing around to keep him entertained was tracing the raindrops down the the window, to see which would win of course. jisung wasn’t answering his texts but he was at work so he couldn’t really blame him, although this made minho think of an idea.

a few days ago jisung had “ _bamboozeled_ ” (hecouldn’t think of the word prank through his excitement) minho by cleverly taking one ring out of his jewelry box a day, a small prank yet it made him think he was going crazy. jisunghad done this for about a week until there had been no rings left and minho was scrambling all over the house in search of them. low and behold his boyfriend was sitting on the living room carpet holding a ring box open like we was going to propose, smug face and all. 

“so you took all my jewelry just so you could present me with a new ring?” minho laughed at him, only  slightly annoyed.

_“all gifts are worth fighting for.”_ jisung declared, sliding the ring on his boyfriends finger and kissing it.

“what a prince charming” minho mocked and was suddenly being pulled down on his boyfriend, giggling.

so with this in mind, minho thought there was no better time then now to get jisung back! in no time he went to work to carefully craft a master plan to get back at him.

in the end minho came up with the brilliant idea of making a cheesecake and hiding it in the fridge, he were only not going to tell jisung it was there but also was going to ignore him no matter what. if there’s two things his boyfriend loves it’s  attention and cheesecake so what better prank could there be. minho made the cake and put it in the back of the fridge, hopefully out of jisung’s sight and sat back to wait for him to arrive.

_ 1 hour later _

minho hears the pitter patter of feet in puddles outside the door and gets ready to put on his poker face. the key slides in and opens the door and a disheveled jisung waddles in soaked, already making him start to regret this prank.

“i’m so sorry baby, i couldn’t answer any texts because we were in a meeting and then i couldn’t pull my phone out the whole way home cause of the storm!” he desperately explained to his boyfriend, pointing at his wet clothes and the window for emphasis.

he looked exceedingly confused when minho didn’t even spare him a glance.

“baby?” he questioned to no response. he set his things down and sat on the floor by minhos feet, crisscross-applesauce.

“look at meeeeee minnie” he pouted, patting minhos knees. minho still didn’t spare a glance but started to feel his heart ache at jisung’s cute gestures. 

“please tell me what i did? i’m so sorry i didn’t answer your texts i told you why, and i’m sorry i wasn’t here this morning but i had to work, i will try to take more time off to be with you in the future. are you feeling okay? do you need a massage? i can rub your feet i know you like that” he rambled and went to take minhos socks off.

minho couldn’t hold it together anymore when jisung started to rub his feet. he giggled and slid off the couch into jisung’s wet lap, giving him a peck. “you just got PRANKED” minho smiled at him. he couldn’t even pinpoint jisungs reaction, the smaller looked so many emotions at once.

“han jisung” he snapped his fingers to bring him back

“okay fine you got me” jisung laughed pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “but what was the reason huh? he raised an eyebrow. “i pranked you to give you a gift, where’s my gift” he pouted.

“in the refrigerator, i made you cheesecake while you were gone” minho giggled at jisung holding back his laughter.  _ “all gifts are worth fighting for remember _ _?”_ minho quoted him.

“okay thank you i want cheesecake now” jisung hopped up happily.

“can you at least get out of those wet clothes first.” minho called after him making jisung turn from the kitchen to stomp to the bedroom, leaving minho a giggling mess on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i love my soft boys. comments r appreciated hehe


End file.
